creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Bungalow Torch
Bungalow Torches are luminaires with open fire on the top side that can be placed into the world to spend light. They are more rich in detail and fragile than Coal Torches, looking like they're made from bundled sticks. They can be placed on floors, walls or ceilings and will look a little different depending to how they have been placed. These torches can be rotated into all directions by holding r (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. In areas that have been lit, no Treasure Chest nor aggressive night Creature will spawn. These torches can be crafted in the crafting menu (opened with "q" as the deafult key) after the crafting recipe has been unlocked by * obtaining (blocks of) Wildwood from Wildwood trees in Jungle biomes, which requires no Power Cells * crafting (or taking) Bungalow Walls made from Wildwood, Vines, Wood Rods made from any kind of Wood in a Processor and Melted Wax made from Beeswax in a Forge These torches cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures at the moment. To craft 4 Bungalow Torches at a time, you'll need (as of R44 in June 2017): * 1x Vines, taken from Cragwood trees in Forests and other biomes, Wildwood trees in the Jungle or obtainable from several kinds of Leafies, either as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 (block of) Wildwood, taken from Wildwood trees from Jungle biomes, which will not require any Power Cells to be equipped * 1x Coal extracted from Coal Nodes in Mountains or on the Fossil layer underground by using any kind of Extractor, or found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface Bungalow torches will burn infinitely and never go out after having been placed. You cannot switch these torches off, and you cannot wire them. These torches are just as bright as Coal Torches and brighter than Moss Torches. Bungalow Torches (as well as Moss Torches, Coal Torches, Arctek Torches and Grand Arctek Torches) will not hinder player characters nor Creatures to walk over or stand in the exact same space that the torches "take up". That's why you can use torches to create air bubbles under water that will help your player character to survive under water. However neither solid blocks nor liquids can take up the same space as these torches. "Solid" Lamps, LEDs, Fire Pits, Campfires, Hidden Temple Torches and Arctek Lanterns will not allow player characters nor creatures to walk "through" them though. Attention! As with all sources of open fire, please take care when putting Bungalow Torches next to, on or especially directly under flammable blocks or plants. Within hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands, flammable blocks like Shredded Leaves (easiest), many types of crafted wooden blocks like Wood Walls, Yellow and Red Carpets and Thatched Walls (easily), natural tree Leaves (rather easily), but also natural Wood blocks that trees consist of, Shrubs and the like can start to burn when open fire is placed next to them or especially below them. Corrupted Wood and Corrupted Leaves are flammable too, but not easily ignitible. Also please note that Bungalow Torches emit heat as well, so placing several Bungalow Torches or other heat sources next to each other might raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Heating up an area by placing hot rocks like Hardened Lava can make flammable blocks catch fire more easily as well. Liquid Tar is the one substance that will even start to burn when exposed to fire in cold environments or packed in blocks of Ice or Snow. The flames are then able to spread to other nearby inflammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks, and such can burn down a forest or a whole wooden building in the worst case. To extinguish fire and stop it from spreading, it is possible to claim areas and make sure that the option "fire enabled" is disabled. Currently fire will not spread on player claims as the default setting, but this option can be toggled by the owners of the claims. It is also possible now to disable the spreading of fire for a whole world by the owner of the gameworld in the world options ("edit world"). You can put Bungalow Torches safely on display on Wall Shelves or Placemats, where the Bungalow Torches will be displayed in a smaller size and will not light up nor heat up their surrounding. Category:Lighting Category:Torches Category:Crafted Category:Open Flames Category:Hot